In particular, the invention deals with a respiratory equipment comprising:                a respiratory mask adapted to be applied in a use position around a nose and a mouth to a user,        an inflatable harness to be connected to a source of pressurised gas and adapted to maintain the respiratory mask on the user,        a gas supply tube connected to the respiratory mask at a downstream end for supplying the respiratory mask with breathable gas,        a storage element (box or cup) comprising a housing adapted to store the respiratory mask in a storage position, the respiratory mask being away from the storage element in the use position.        
The respiratory mask typically worn by aircraft crewmembers must be attached surely and rapidly on the crewmember head. And it must require only one hand to be attached; since the user's other hand is frequently required for some other essential tasks.
For example, if because of a pressurization failure, the pilot of an aircraft is required to rapidly don his respiratory mask to provide him with the necessary oxygen for breathing, he often must do so with one hand while his other hand is occupied in controlling the aircraft. Thus, the use of an inflatable head harness has been suggested in order to enable the respiratory mask to be donned using only one hand. Generally, the head harness has substantially a dome shape or an annular shape and is expanded diametrically by the introduction of pressurized gas to cause the harness to increase in size so that it can be positioned over the head of the user. The gas flow is controlled by a valve attached to the respiratory mask, and, after enlargement, the respiratory mask is placed in position over the nose and mouth, with the head harness extended over and spaced from the back of the head. Once the respiratory mask is properly positioned, the pressure in the head harness is released, causing the harness to contract and to contact the head of the pilot, whereby the respiratory mask is securely held in its proper position. Meanwhile, the pilot's other hand is free to control the aircraft or to perform such other tasks as may be required.